The present invention relates to a shielded cable connector, and particularly to a shielded cable connector having a metallic member for providing grounding effects.
The speed of electrical communication between electronic systems has increased with the rapid development of electronic network technology. Therefore, stricter requirements for resisting electromagnetic interference are placed upon cable connectors for connecting these electronic systems. Moreover, the cable connectors are apt to accumulate large quantities of static electricity thereon, which may adversely affect signal transmission between the cable connectors if the static electricity cannot be suitably discharged to ground before the connectors are electrically mated with each other.
A related conventional cable connector is commonly equipped with a metallic shield to envelop a dielectric housing thereby protecting the cable connector from electromagnetic interference. The cable connector also comprises a grounding system for discharging static electricity accumulated on the cable connector. The grounding system commonly comprises a grounding plate or grounding terminals disposed in the cable connector. The grounding plate or grounding terminals usually form a grounding path via electrical connections with the metallic shield; thus, when a mating connector is mated with the cable connector, the shield contacts with a shell of the mating connector which usually also comprises a grounding plate or grounding terminals thereby discharging the static electricity through the grounding circuit formed between the cable connector and the mating connector. However, static electricity accumulated on a cable connector and a mating connector may give out sparkles between any existed tines formed on the cable connector and the mating connector when the cable connector approaches the mating connector thereby adversely affecting signal transmission therethrough.
A pertinent conventional cable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,555. The conventional cable connector comprises a dielectric housing receiving a plurality of data transmission terminals, a conductive shield and a two-piece rear shell substantially surrounding the housing, and a two-part terminating member including a terminal part and a cable receiving part. The two-part terminating member, a grounding plate and several coaxial cables comprise a terminal module which can be fixed to the housing and achieve grounding effects when the grounding plate contacts the shield.
However, static electricity accumulated on such a conventional cable connector may give out sparkles before the cable connector is mated with a mating connector. Moreover, the terminal module consisting of the two-part terminating member, the grounding plate and several coaxial cables has a complicated structure thereby increasing manufacturing costs and hindering quick assembly.